


New Job

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux





	New Job




End file.
